


A Thousand Pieces of You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Kindness, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, ... their hearts line up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Pieces of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Zero’s dreams are surrounded by loved one lost, jagged pale scars on their splintered hearts. He dreams of a sister he could not save, even as he reaches out a hand to pull her to safety, but his fingers slip away and she is lost to the night. 

He wakes in a cold sweat, crying. The nightmarish memories are very old, but they are fresh in his mind, and the pain is crippling, constricting ribs and bones, his heart breaking as he sinks into the bed, shaking. 

It’s a cold, dark night and Zero cannot lay his weary head to rest. He devours half of a bottle of whiskey in an attempt to dull out the wailing sounds of his sister begging for help. He cries softly, quivering with terror. His head pounds, the ache silencing through his mind like a razor sharp knife, and please God, he prays, just end the misery. 

Jude woke from the miserable sounds his lover groans, his sleepy gaze blurry as he whispers “Zero? What’s wrong?” When the tears spill down his lover’s stubble cheeks and he makes a soft, hurt sound as his fingernails dig into his temple, it dawns on Jude that nightmares have tormented the man he loves.

His boyfriend looks so pained and terrified. His heart breaks for Zero. If he could take away the nightmares, he would do so. Jude eased the bottle from Zero’s clenched fingers, taking his hand to guide him to the bed to lie in his arms. He wraps the soft, warm blankets around them both, tucking them in cozy-snugly, and rocks Jude gently. Jude strokes Zero’s back soothingly, his palm lightly brushing over his trembling body.

Zero clings to him, nuzzling his chest when Jude kisses his cheek sweetly. Jude palms Zero’s cheeks and wipes a damp tear away with his thumb, before placing a soft, light kiss on his trembling lips. Zero kisses Jude lovingly, clinging to him and the protective safety he offers to shelter him from the storm of sorrowful memories. 

Unbeknownst to them, their hearts line up and beat in time, in sync to a song of pure lover. Jude may not be able to take away the nightmares or the headache, but he can kiss his lover dearly and cradles Zero in his loving arms, all while wishing for the ability to take away Zero’s sorrowful torment.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/642256.html?thread=87223504#/t87223504)


End file.
